Honeymoon from Hell
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU/AH. REPOST. Following the murder of his beloved Sookie, pirate Eric Northman goes on a quest to avenge her death. Along the way, he forces newlywed Damon Salvatore to aid him in his mission. ES/DE
1. Chapter 1

**Honeymoon from Hell**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or True Blood. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: Yeah, I wanted to post this crossover again, because I came across it the other day. The story itself is Eric/Sookie, with some Delena mixed in, and it's an AU/AH, featuring Eric as a pirate (I know, he's a Viking in canon, but I thought I'd make him a pirate in this) who is looking to avenge the murder of his beloved Sookie. Along the way, he forces Damon Salvatore, a former soldier, to help him in his quest. Don't ask, just take it as it's written. Plus, I haven't really done a Vampire Diaries/True Blood crossover in a while. No spoilers, just follow along.**

**Chapter 1**

There was no question that love was in the air as Sookie Stackhouse looked at herself in her vanity mirror. Tonight, she was going to be marrying Eric Northman, the man she loved. She loved him so deeply, in fact, that she was willing to overlook the fact that he was a pirate. All that didn't matter to her. The only thing that mattered was that she loved him, and he loved her.

As she was about to place the tiara that her veil was attached to on her head, she heard a knock at her door. A smile crept across her face, thinking that Eric was trying to sneak into the room, not giving a shit that seeing the bride before the ceremony was bad luck.

"Eric, if that's you, you're going to have to wait until the ceremony to see me," she said. "They made up that rule for a reason, you know."

No sooner did she say that than the knocking continued. Sookie's smile turned into a look of annoyance. What the hell?

"Eric, I told you, you're not coming in here!"

No sooner did she say this than her door burst open and instead of Eric, there stood a figure dressed all in black, wielding a knife. Sookie let out a scream and tried to run, but didn't get far because the intruder grabbed her wrist in vice grip and clamped a gloved hand over her mouth to muffle any further screams as he slit her throat with the knife, dropping her to the floor after the vile act was done. Not wanting anyone to know he was there, he opened the window and quickly jumped out, running off the second he was out.

_Five Minutes Later..._

Eric made his way toward the bride's dressing room, a look of concern on his face. Sookie hadn't shown up and he was worried that she had gotten wrapped up in the finishing touches on her dress that she had lost track of time. Bad luck, be damned, he had to find out just what the delay was.

When he got to the room, he saw Sookie on the floor, in a pool of blood. He rushed to her and lifted her head. He then heard what sounded like labored breathing. She was alive, but barely.

"Sookie?" he said. "Sookie, honey, it's Eric. Tell me, what happened here? Who did this?"

Sookie touched his cheek, her hand covered in blood. "I...I don't know. I only...saw someone all in...black."

"Don't worry, baby, we're going to get you some help," said Eric. "You're going to be all right, I promise you." His blue eyes welled up as he continued, "Please, Sookie, you've got to stay with me. Don't die on me, I beg you!"

Sookie felt tears of her own stinging her eyes. "I...I love you, Eric."

That being said, she let out one final breath and fell limp in Eric's arms. Eric shook his head as tears streamed now streamed down his face.

"Sookie, no, don't leave me," he said. "Please, no, I can't lose you!" He hugged her still warm corpse against him, ignoring the blood he was getting on his white tux. "**NOOOOOOOO!**"

Eric's partner, Pam, who was one of the bridesmaids, heard his scream and appeared in the doorway. She gasped at the scene before her, now knowing the reason why Eric had let out that scream. Sookie had been mortally wounded and just died.

"Eric, what the hell happened?"

Eric didn't look at her as he replied, "Compton. He did this. He had always hated the idea of Sookie and I being together. He thought that if he couldn't have her, then he'd make sure I couldn't either."

Pam nodded. He was referring to Bill Compton, Sookie's ex-lover. She had broken things off with him just before she and Eric got engaged, and Bill didn't take the news very well. If anyone had been responsible for this, it was him.

There was silence between them before Pam said, "What are we going to do now?"

"The only thing we can do," said Eric, shakily getting to his feet. "Avenge Sookie. Compton may think that he's weakened me, but he's wrong. Once I find that son of a bitch, he's going to feel my wrath." He finally looked toward her. "Pam, tell everyone what happened and then, get the boat ready."

Pam nodded and then went to break the bad news to the people who had turned up for the wedding. Once she was gone, Eric looked at Sookie's body one more time, already missing her. He would never hear her laughter again, or see her smile. He would also never get to consummate their union, truly make her his.

Kneeling back down, he lifted her hand and took her engagement ring off her finger, placing it in his pocket. In that moment, Eric didn't give a shit if it was wrong. He wanted something to remember his beloved Sookie by.

Kissing her lips, he whispered, "I love you, Sookie. I'm going to avenge you, I promise."

He got to his feet again and left the room.

**Note: Thus begins the rewrite of "Honeymoon from Hell." Hopefully, it'll be better than the original had been.**

**Enjoy and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or True Blood. I'm just borrowing. Only the story belongs to me.**

**Note: No spoilers, except the action takes place several months after Sookie's murder.**

_Several Months Later..._

Damon Salvatore nervously paced the floor. His new wife, Elena had gone into the bathroom an hour after they got into the bedroom on their yacht. They had gotten married two days ago, and they were taking a honeymoon cruise around the world for a month.

"Elena, come on," he said finally. "You've been in there for an hour. What could you possibly be doing in there?"

"Oh, will you calm down?" she called from the other side of the door. "I'll be out as soon as I'm finished."

"That's what you said an hour ago," said Damon. "Come on, what are you doing in there? I want to be romantic with you and you're hiding from me."

"I know you do," said Elena. "But, if you don't be patient, you'll spoil the surprise. Look, why don't you get yourself ready, okay? I'm almost done in here."

Damon still didn't know what was going on, but decided to do what she told him. He removed his shirt and threw it on the nearby chair, not caring that he missed and it landed on the floor. He had just gotten his undershirt off when the bathroom door opened and Elena leaned against the doorway, dressed in a sexy white nightie.

Damon blinked and licked his lips. Shit, she looked absolutely beautiful. Seeing how speechless he was, Elena smiled at him.

"How do I look, baby?"

Damon gulped, feeling himself getting hard. "You look _amazing_." He approached her and took her into his arms, kissing her passionately and running his hands all over her body. "Let's say we get our honeymoon started, Mrs. Salvatore."

Elena smiled again and returned his kiss. "Your wish is my command, Mr. Salvatore." She ran her hands across his chest. "I don't know what I did to deserve such a sexy man like you, but I'm glad to be yours."

Damon didn't give her a verbal reply, just kissed her again and, scooping her up bridal style, carried her over to the bed, laying her down and climbing on top of her, sticking his hand underneath her nightie and played with her breasts. Elena left his lips and let out a pleasurable scream.

Her scream made Damon feel even harder as he said, "You like that, _amore mia_?"

Elena nodded and panted, unable to say anything intelligent at the moment. Smirking, Damon kissed her neck and pulled her nightie off over her head. He then slid her panties down her legs and stuck his fingers into her clit, earning him another scream from her, groaning as he felt the vibration of her scream against his lips.

Calming herself down, she said, "Oh God, Damon, please, just take me now! Please, I want you in me, or I'll lose it."

Damon became hard to the point of pain when he heard her begging him and took his fingers out of her clit, licking them and savoring the sweet taste of her juices. She was definitely ready for him, she was soaking wet. Since he never denied her anything, he practically tore off his pants and boxers, gliding himself into her, groaning at how hot and tight she was. He then began to thrust slowly and gently against her, wanting her to get used to him first before he really got going. They had been intimate before, but this was something entirely different and it had to be special.

Elena gyrated her hips in time with his thrusts, keeping in sync with his movements. She knew that he was going slow so that she was used to him and she loved him for it, but she didn't want slow and tender. Hell no, she wanted fast and hard.

"Damon, it's okay, you can go faster," she said. "Slow and tender was what we did before we got married. There's no need to do that now. Come on, really give it to me, I want you to."

Damon blinked. "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm positive," said Elena. "Now, come on, go faster."

At her command, Damon began to speed up and go harder against her. Elena followed him, kissing him as they moved. The heat between them got intense with each move that they made. Then, getting an idea, Damon pulled out of Elena and rolled her onto her belly, driving himself into her from behind.

"Hang on tight, angel," he whispered into her ear. "You're in for a bumpy ride."

With that, he thrust into her with same intensity that he used for the front. Elena grasped onto the sheets and let out a scream that was so powerful that she was afraid that her vocal chords would shatter. Damon let out a scream of his own, loving his dark-haired angel even more.

_That Same Moment..._

Eric looked through his binoculars as the yacht came into sight. For the past several months, he had been stalking Damon Salvatore because he learned that he had been in the military, recently returned from two tours in Iraq, and therefore, had the skills necessary to help him in his mission to avenge Sookie.

"It's such a shame that you're going to be interrupting his honeymoon like this."

Pam's voice brought Eric out of his reverie and he removed the binoculars from his eyes, giving her a stern look. "I need his assistance in my mission to find Compton. Since Damon Salvatore is a trained soldier, he's just what I need. But, I'm not going to do anything right now. I'll wait until he's not occupied. Then, I'll move in." He took Sookie's engagement ring out from under his shirt and kissed it. "Maintain a steady speed, Pam. I don't want to arouse suspicion."

Pam nodded. "Your wish is my command, Eric."

_2 Hours Later..._

Elena smiled as she looked at Damon's sleeping form as she slipped her panties back on, as well as her nightie. She hated to leave him, but she wanted to see the sunset from the bow. Despite being slightly sore from their romp earlier, Elena wanted to enjoy the view outside. She heard Damon groaning in his sleep, as well as snort or two. He was so cute when he asleep and athough the guilt was eating at her for this, she made a mental note to make this up to him later.

Kissing his cheek gently, she walked out of the room and went up onto the deck. Once there, she walked up to the bow and leaned forward, placing her hands on the rail. The early evening breeze kissed her face and combed through her hair.

As she continued to stare out at the horizon, Elena didn't realize that she wasn't alone out here until she was grabbed from behind and a hand clamped itself over her mouth to muffle her screaming. The next thing she felt was something sharp being jabbed into her arm and within seconds, she fell limp in the arms of whoever grabbed her.

_Elsewhere..._

Damon groaned and then slowly opened his eyes. He smiled as he remembered what had gone on earlier and looked forward to experiencing that for the rest of their lives together. He reached over and instead of feeling Elena, he felt the sheets of the bed. He blinked as he sat up, not sure why he was suddenly alone.

"Elena?"

No answer. That's funny, where could she have gone? Deciding to go looking for her, Damon got up out of bed, pulling on his boxers and a black silk robe, walking out of the room. He checked everywhere through the yacht, wondering just where Elena had gotten to. Of course, there were only so many places she could've gone, since they were surrounded by water on either side.

When Damon returned to the bedroom, he saw a tall man with short, dark blond hair and blue eyes looking at him. He was dressed in a black tank top under a blood red shirt, black leather pants, and black combat boots.

Blinking, Damon said, "Who the hell are you? What are you doing on my yacht?"

The other man smiled at him. "Eric Northman. I'm here because I need your help in a very urgent matter. In fact, you could say it's a matter of life and death."

"What do you mean?" Damon didn't give Eric a chance to answer as he added, a growl to his tone, "Where's my wife? What have you done with her? I'm warning you, you son of a bitch, if any harm come to her..."

Eric maintained his smile as he unholstered his gun and aimed it at him. "I don't think you're in any position to be making threats, Damon. If you want to see your wife again, you'll do exactly as you're told. I didn't think I needed to remind you of that, what with you being a soldier and everything."

Not waiting for Damon to respond, he added, "Now that I've gotten your attention, I'll tell you what I need you for. See, the woman I loved was murdered several months ago, on the night we were to be married and..."

"And you think Elena will make a good substitute?" said Damon. "Is that why you took her?"

"No, I took her because I needed leverage to convince you to help me," said Eric. "As I was about to say before you interrupted me with your bullshit accusation, I have reason to believe that the man my fiance was involved with before I met her was responsible for her death. He didn't like the idea of Sookie being with me, so he thought if he couldn't have her, he'd make sure I couldn't either."

Damon said nothing to that, just considered what Eric was telling him. He had been on missions quite similar to this when he was in Iraq and they all didn't end well. In fact, Damon nearly died on one of them. Fortunately, someone up there liked him and decided it wasn't his time yet.

Sighing, he said, "Before I agree to this, I want to speak to Elena. I want to know that she's all right."

"Of course," said Eric. "I'm not entirely heartless. I'll let you talk to her." He took out his cell phone and dialed Pam's number. After a few rings, he heard her pick up and said before she could speak, "Pam, is our guest awake yet?"

"She just came to a few minutes ago," said Pam. "Why?"

"Put her on," said Eric. "Her husband would like to speak to her."

Eric then handed the phone to Damon just when Elena's voice was heard. "Damon?"

"Yes, it's me, angel," he replied. "Are you all right? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm okay, just scared," said Elena. "Who are these people, Damon? What do they want?"

"Apparently, Eric wants me to help me avenge his girlfriend," said Damon. "She was murdered the night of their wedding, and he thinks her ex was responsible for it." Not waiting for her to answer, he added, "Listen to me, Elena, I want you to be brave for me, okay? I'm going to get us out of this."

A sob escaped her throat as Elena said, "I'll try. I love you, Damon."

"I love you too, baby," said Damon. "Be brave and I'll see you soon."

He hung up and handed the phone back to Eric. "I'll help you find the guy who killed your fiance. But, under one condition."

Eric nodded. "And what might that be?"

"That you let us go the second your little mission is complete."

"You have my word," said Eric. "As soon as I deal with Compton once and for all, you and Elena are free to go. You'll never see or hear from me again."

Damon nodded. Although he didn't like what he was about to get into, he knew that if he wanted to save Elena, he had to go through with it.

**Note: Long update, huh? Well, there was a lot to cover, including Elena's abduction and Eric and Damon's confrontation.**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or True Blood. I'm just borrowing. Only the story belongs to me.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Honeymoon from Hell," Eric and Damon have a confrontation, during which Eric explains why he needs him.**_

_**No spoilers, just follow along!**_

_After the Confrontation..._

Eric sat on the bed as he waited for Damon to come out of the bathroom. He knew that he was risking not only his life, but Damon's as well, but for Sookie, he'd risk just about anything and everything. He wouldn't rest until Bill Compton was dealt with for good. When the bastard killed Sookie, he killed part of Eric as well.

Sighing, he took out the ring and looked at it. As he did, his thoughts wandered back to the night that he had given it to Sookie, which had been one of the best nights of his life:

_Sookie laughed as Eric led her down the hall. She had no idea what he was planning, but from the way he had told her about it, it sounded like something special. Of course, with Eric, just about everything was special._

"_Eric, why can't you tell me what this is about? The suspense is killing me."_

_Eric smiled at her. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise."_

"_Can't you tell me anyway?" said Sookie. "I'll still act surprised when you give it to me."_

"_No, I can't. It wouldn't be fair to give it away before it's time," said Eric. "Just be patient, Sookie, and you'll get your surprise. I promise you, this is something you're going to love. And you'll love me even more for it."_

_Sookie wanted to protest further, but she knew that it would fall on deaf ears, so she decided to do as he instructed and wait until they had gotten to wherever he was taking her. There was no doubt in her mind that she'd like whatever it was Eric had in store for them._

_After what seemed like forever, they arrived at their destination and Sookie gasped in amazement as she beheld the sight before her. There were candles and rose petals strewn all around and a table stood in the middle of it all. Eric smiled as he saw her reaction and knew that part of his plan worked._

"_Do you like it, my love?"_

_Sookie nodded. "Eric, I love it. It's beautiful."_

"_I'm glad you do," he replied. "This is just the beginning."_

"_The beginning?" said Sookie. "You mean there's more?"_

_Eric nodded. "Yes."_

"_Eric, you really didn't have to do all this."_

"_I wanted to," said Eric. "You should know by now that I'd do anything for you, Sookie." Hearing some music beginning to play, he smiled again and offered her his hand. "May I have this dance, my lady?"_

_Sookie nodded and took his hand. "Indeed you may."_

_Eric led her to the middle of the room, just several feet from the table, and held her close as they danced to the music. As he heard her heart beating in sync with his, Eric felt like he was in heaven and Sookie was the beautiful angel that was chosen for him._

_When the music ended, Eric led Sookie to the table, pulled out her chair for her, and when she was seated, he pushed the chair in and took his seat across from her. Sookie smiled at him as he took his seat and wondered what else he had planned._

_Before she could ask him what his next move was, Eric took her hand. "Sookie, words can't describe how much you've meant to me. There is nothing I wouldn't give you, and there is also nothing I'd deny you. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you'll have me." He took out a small velvet box and opened it, revealing a diamond ring on a white gold band. "Sookie Stackhouse, will you marry me?"_

_Sookie couldn't breathe when she saw the ring. Shit, how could she say no to that? Tears stung her eyes and flowed down her cheeks as she said, "Oh, Eric, it's beautiful. I love you too and...yes."_

_Eric looked at her, not sure if she meant it. "Yes."_

"_Yes, yes, a thousand times yes, I will marry you, Eric Northman," said Sookie. "You're the best thing that ever came into my life and I don't want to spend one second without you."_

_Eric smiled and placed the ring on her finger, kissing it before kissing her lips. He loved her more than all the treasures he stole as pirate. In his mind, Sookie was the greatest treasure he had ever discovered and there was no way in hell he'd let her go._

Eric kissed the ring and clutched it firmly in his hand. "Soon, Sookie, I will have my revenge. Bill Compton will be _begging_ for death before I'm done with him."

"I'm sorry you had to lose her the way you did."

Eric was startled out of his reverie by Damon's voice and looked toward him. The young man was now dressed in the clothes he had given him. While it wasn't clear exactly how long he had been standing there, it must've been long enough for him to see him kissing the ring.

"I don't need your pity."

"I wasn't pitying you," said Damon. "I'm just saying that no one should be subjected to that kind of pain. I know I'd feel that way if some asshole killed Elena. I'd want the bastard dead and I wouldn't give a shit if I had to kill a few others to get to him."

"Sookie was the love of my life," said Eric. "She was the first person to accept me for who I was. She was even willing to give up everything for me." He showed Damon the ring. "This is all I have left of her. I keep it as a reminder of how much I loved her. I will never love anyone the way I loved her. True, I have seduced thousands of women, but Sookie was special. I'm pretty sure you feel the same about your Elena."

"I do," said Damon. "Elena is my whole world. I'd give my right arm to keep her safe."

"That's why I chose you, Damon," said Eric. "You would go to great lengths for the woman you love." He handed him a gun. "Here, take this. You never know when it will come in handy. As a soldier, you must be ready for anything that comes your way."

Damon took the gun, keeping his eyes on Eric as he placed it in the holster on his belt. He couldn't fail, not when he knew that Elena was counting on him. Even though he didn't exactly trust Eric given the circumstances, he had a wife to save and this was no time to hesitate.

"Let's not waste time," he said. "Sookie's death isn't going to avenge itself."

Eric smiled at that. "I couldn't agree more. And I know you don't trust me, but I stand by my promise to let you and Elena go once my mission is complete."

_**Note: There you have it, an update. Thought I'd include a flashback to when Eric proposed to Sookie. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or True Blood. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Honeymoon from Hell," Eric has a flashback to the night he proposed to Sookie.**_

_**No spoilers, just follow along. Thank you for the reviews!**_

_Eric's HQ – Later..._

Elena ran a hand through her hair as she paced the room she was in. It had been several hours since she spoke to Damon and her heart hammered in her chest. Even though he had told her that he was going to get them out of this, she couldn't help but be a little scared, especially since she had no idea of knowing just how successful this mission Damon was being forced to participate in would be. What if Damon didn't survive it?

Elena shook her head, discouraging herself from thinking that way. _Damon will survive to see the end of this. He's a fighter. You have to believe that._

No sooner did she complete that thought than the door opened and Pam walked in, a pile of clean clothes in her arms, which Elena raised a curious eyebrow at. Those couldn't be for her, could they? How could they possibly know her size?

"I brought you some clean clothes," she said. "No sense in staying in that nightie the whole time."

"Thank you," said Elena. "I guess I do need a shower, since I smell of sweat and sex." She sighed. "Pam, can I ask you a question?"

"I suppose," said Pam. "What do you want to know?"

"How long have you been with Eric?"

"Going on twenty years now," said Pam. "I guess you could say he saved me from my old life and I owe him big time. I haven't regretted it once, because I enjoy seeing the world and raising a little hell along the way."

Elena nodded. "And you two never..."

"Never what? Had sex?" said Pam. "We did once, the night he saved me. It was great and we both had fun. But, once I became his partner, we didn't have sex again. He had other women. Of course, when he met Sookie, he changed. It was though he was a different Eric, the Eric he was when I first knew him."

"He must've really loved her."

"Oh, he didn't just love Sookie, he _worshipped_ her," said Pam. "I was protective of him, of course, told him that being with her would cost him dearly. But, you don't tell Eric to back down when he's already deep in what he's doing."

"Damon was that way too when we were dating," said Elena. "He treated me like a lady and made me feel special." She shook her head. "I'm sorry that I'm asking so many questions, Pam. I just want to get a good idea of what Eric is making Damon do."

Before Pam could reply, Elena took the clothes from her and went into the bathroom to shower.

_Lorena's Tavern – That Same Moment..._

Eric and Damon arrived at a seedy tavern in the middle of a town after they docked. Damon scowled as he looked at it, not liking the vibe he was getting. Truth be told, it was the kind of place that he wouldn't want to hang out in with his friends.

"What are we doing here, Eric?"

"Business," he replied. "The woman who owns the place is an acquaintance of Compton's, and if anyone knows where he is, it's her."

Damon nodded, even though he still felt the bad vibe. "And you think she's going to tell us willingly? Judging from the vibe I'm getting from the building, I doubt that this is going to be an easy task."

"Nothing's easy with Lorena," said Eric. "But, I'm willing to try." He looked at Damon. "Still have the gun I gave you on the yacht?"

Damon patted the pouch on his belt. "Right here."

"Good," said Eric. "You might need it should Lorena's boys decide to get a little nasty."

"I served two tours in Iraq," said Damon. "I've_ seen_ nasty men. I doubt I'll have any problem with these guys. Let them try to take me. I dare them."

Eric smirked and then, without a word, walked toward the door of the tavern, Damon following along behind him. Upon entry, Damon looked around at the interior. It appeared to be a typical tavern, with a bar and bottles upon bottles of every type of liquor imaginable. It also had tables for patrons, as well as a second floor with rooms for those who either arrived in town late at night, or they were too drunk to go home and the best option was to sleep it off.

No sooner did the two men enter than the owner, Lorena, approached them. She didn't appear to be too pleased to see Eric, though that wasn't lost on Damon, who apparently didn't like her either. She reminded him of an ex-girlfriend he had before he met Elena.

"Didn't you see the sign outside?" she said. "We don't serve people like you."

"Funny, because I'm not here to have a reading lesson," said Eric. "I came here because we have business to discuss, Lorena."

Lorena raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess, it's about William Compton?"

"It is, as a matter of fact," said Eric. "I'm looking for him. Have you been in contact with him lately? I know how close you two are."

"What makes you think I have?" said Lorena. "William wouldn't have a reason to be contact with me. He hasn't spoken to me in months, which was about the time you showed up and took his most precious treasure from him."

"If Sookie was so precious to him, he wouldn't have killed her."

Lorena laughed. "Why would he do that?"

"Oh, come on, Lorena, you know why," said Eric. "He hated the fact that Sookie and I were together and if he couldn't have her, he'd make it so that I couldn't either. Now, where is Bill been keeping himself?"

"How the hell should I know?" said Lorena. "I told you that he hasn't spoken to me."

For a few minutes, there was silence as Eric considered what Lorena was telling him. Damon fingered the butt of the gun, slowly undoing the snap on the pouch. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a few shady guys coming toward him and, remembering what Eric said, he waited until they were close enough, then he pulled out the gun and shot them all, not giving a shit if their blood was splattering all over the place. Eric saw what Damon did and smiled wickedly before looking back to Lorena.

"Consider that as my way of telling you that I'm joking around," he said. "Now, before I have my friend here do the same to you, tell me where I could find Compton."

Lorena growled, having seen what Damon just did. "You bastard, those were my best men!"

"Maybe you should've thought about that before you tried to screw with me," said Eric. "Now, I'm going to find Compton whether you tell me or not, you bitch." He looked at Damon. "This was obviously a waste of time. Come on, let's get out of here."

Lorena watched the two of them as they left and said, "All right, fine, I'll tell you where William is. He should be at his mansion. That's where he was when I spoke to him. If you don't believe me, go there and see for yourself."

Eric looked at Damon and then approached her, grabbing her by the throat, squeezing it ever so slightly. "If I find that you lied to me, you'd better not be here because I'll come back and kill you. Better yet, I'll have my friend here shoot you like the dog you are."

Letting go of her, Eric walked away. Damon gave Lorena a nasty look and followed Eric out of the tavern. He had to admit, shooting those men was a bit exciting. It reminded him of when he killed a pair of Iraqi insurgents on his last tour of duty and that was exciting as well.

_**Note: Better late than never, huh? Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or True Blood. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Honeymoon from Hell," Damon and Eric confront Lorena and Elena gets information from Pam.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews! No spoilers, just follow along.**_

_Compton Manor – Later on..._

Jessica Hamby took an apple from the pantry and bit hungrily into it. A teenage runaway, Jessica would've been placed in some shitty foster home, but thankfully, Bill Compton was kind enough to open his home to her. Eventually, he adopted her as his own daughter and she had been living comfortably ever since, with a roof over her head, food to eat, and nice clothes to wear. She was even enrolled into one of the best schools so that she could have an education.

She was still eating when she heard something outside. Scowling in curosity, she went to the door and peeked through the peep hole, not sure what the noise was. As she continued to look outside, Jessica then saw a young man with jet black hair staring back at her. Carefully, she opened the door and peeked her head out at him.

"Can I help you?"

"I think you can," he replied. "We're looking for Bill Compton. We were told that he lives here. Is he home by any chance?"

Jessica blinked. _That's strange,_ she thought. _Bill didn't tell me he was expecting anyone._ "What is this in reference to?"

She never got the answer to that, because she was grabbed from behind by another man, a tall blonde man, who clamped his hand over her mouth to muffle her screams, which allowed the man with the black hair to walk in.

"Relax, we're not going to hurt you. We just need to know where we can find Bill Compton."

Jessica broke out of his hold and growled as she stared the two men down. "Who the hell are you? And why are you looking for Bill?"

"Since you asked so nicely, I think introductions are in order. I'm Eric Northman." He presented the other man to her. "This would be Damon Salvatore. We're looking for Bill because he's responsible for the murder of someone very dear to me, an unforgivable offense that I'm looking to avenge."

Jessica looked at Damon and then back at Eric. "All right, now that I know who you are and why you're here, I'd like to know who sent you. Was it that bitch, Sophie-Anne? I know that she's got a bone or two to pick with him. Or maybe it was Salome? Or even...Lillith?"

"Oddly enough, we were sent here by Lorena," said Damon. "Eric and I went to visit her and she told us that he was here at his mansion." He looked her up and down. She was beautiful, but she was nothing compared to Elena. "What she _didn't_ tell us was that he had a girl living with him."

"Maybe she should've mentioned me then," said Jessica. "I wish I could help you, I really do, but Bill isn't here. Don't ask me where he is, because he doesn't even tell _me_ where he goes half the time and I'm his adopted _daughter_, for God's sake."

Eric nodded. "What's your name, little girl?"

"Jessica."

"Jessica, huh? Pretty name," said Eric. "We didn't mean to frighten you, Jessica, _and_ we're not going to hurt you, like I told you earlier. We were just after information about Bill's whereabouts. Since you don't know where he is, we'll just be on our way."

Jessica didn't know what to think about this, so she just nodded and watched as Eric and Damon left the mansion. Once they were gone, she shut the door behind them and locked it, trembling as she started to cry.

_Outside..._

Damon looked at Eric as they approached the front gate of the mansion. "Do you think Jessica was telling the truth about not knowing where Bill was?"

"Not really," the blonde man replied. "My guess is she does know he is and she was told to play dumb should anyone come to the mansion looking for him. However, since I have a soft spot for children, I'm not about to threaten her with bodily harm should I find out she's lying."

"So, now what?" said Damon. "Are we going to go back to Lorena's so that you can make good on your threat to kill her? Or do you have a soft spot for her too?"

"Me? A soft spot for Lorena?" said Eric. "I'd rather have shards of glass in my eyes than have a bitch like her on my list of friends. Damon, you and I come from very different worlds. You have your way of dealing with people, I have mine. Though, the one thing that we have in common is that we would anything for the ones we care about."

He noticed that Damon was quiet and added, "You're worried about Elena, aren't you?"

Damon nodded. "Yeah. It's been over an hour since I last talked to her and I can't help but think about her. I know that I told her to be brave, but she's probably scared and wondering if I'm going to live through this."

"Nothing will happen to you, Damon, not while _I'm_ around," said Eric. "True, I brought you into this against your will, but I give you my word that I'll protect you. We soldiers stick together and watch each other's backs in battle."

Damon's eyes widened just a bit. Eric actually _cared_ about his welfare? He didn't know what to think about that. Finally, he said, "Thanks, Eric, I appreciate it."

_**Note: Didn't know what else to put here, so I'm ending Chapter 5 here. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


End file.
